the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/Speak Your Mind - Blog Nr. One
We all have our ups and downs, moments of happiness and moments of tears, but as well as everything else happening in our lives everyone may find normal, we all often have the moments of frustration, fear, darkness. We all some days in life become lost and worried about what's going to happen, what people are going to think about us or what will they do to us. When it comes to the moments of being alone, we often can't find a person to express our feelings to, have no one to talk to. We don't trust anyone because we don't know if they might just turn their backs against us, or they'll understand. That moment all we see is darkness and fear, fear of becoming lonely, having no friends... There are many situations in life that can drag you down, make you feel weak, and even make you want to kill yourself. Why? Mainly, the reason is a person who doesn't like you. Can be a few, or even many. There's always going to be one person who doesn't like you - and that's the way it is, it happens all the time. I've been going through really tough choices and decisions in life, I've had some really horrible experiences on my journey, and throughout all of that - I made it through. I became strong, and surprisingly - now I feel a bit thankful to the people who dragged me down to be on the top of the view - but also, I hate them too. But, just because I'm finally, after two years of fair about what someone is going to think about me, and who will I be in the future, I couldn't let myself leave everyone else struggling with the same problems I had in the past. That's when I came up with an idea such as this blog. So, express your mind, get ready to talk, I'm here to help you realise that everything what happens in life happens for a good cause in your further moments in the future, and that we all should appreciate this gift of life no matter what others will think about you. I'm here for you. I'm here to talk. About you. The main reason about this blog - I wanted to prove to you guys that life is worth living. We're all human beings and we should all respect each other for who we are. We are never going to be the same, because we're all different and that's what makes us human. Main thing is - even though we're all different, we are all absolutely equal, we have to be respected for our choices to be who we want to be, we have to be respected for exisisting. Every single human in this world deserves to have friends. Every single human deserves to feel like a human. We all deserve to be happy no matter how we look, what we can't do or who doesn't like us. There will always be people who don't like us, and that's the way it is - it's normal. We shouldn't make our enemies who hate us priorities when we're only options to them. Even if you feel lonely or you think you have noone to talk to - I'm here, far away from you - but even though I'm a weirdo on the online media, I'm still a human who will understand what you feel and will listen. Because I care. Have you been suffering from psychological pain lately? Comment your story below, I'm always here if you need help, feel free to talk because it's absolutely fine that you need someone to talk to honestly. I'm here to talk. :) Thanks for reading, hope you'll trust me and write in any problem you've been worrying about. Have a nice weekend, Sibuna! Category:Blog posts